Kataomoi
by Antifashion19
Summary: Siempre habían estado juntos, desde que tienen uso de razón. Pero Hinata se enamora de Naruto, y Sasuke ha prometido protegerla para que sea feliz, aunque esto signifique perderla porque…siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.**

**Autora: **Antifashion19.

**Universo Alterno.  
Género: **Drama/Romance.

**Pareja: **SasuHina.

**Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

Este capítulo es narrado por Hinata.

_****__Blablablablabla—Narración de Hinata._

Blablablabla—Hablan.

-

-

-.-

_**CAPÍTULO 1. UN MAL DÍA.  
("El tiempo no duerme los grandes dolores, pero sí los adormece").**_

-

-

-.-

_Siempre he estado enamorada de él, desde que tengo uso de razón…Ó más bien, desde que se lo que es el amor.  
Si me preguntan cómo es que él me enamoro, simplemente les diría que fue por sus ganas de seguir adelante, porque gracias a él salí de la oscuridad._

_Aunque soy invisible para él, me conformo con mirarle, con observarle. Porque él para mí, es mi luz, tan brillante como el sol._

_Mi nombre es __**Hinata Hyuuga**__, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga dueño de una de las más grandes empresas en toda Konoha.  
Tengo una hermana menor que yo, llamada Hanabi, quien es lo opuesto a mí. Cuando yo soy tímida ella se desenvuelve; cuando ella es valiente, yo temo.  
También tengo un primo llamado Neji, quien es el hijo del hermano gemelo de mi padre._

¿Y si preguntan donde esta mi tío?  
Pues después les contare.

— ¡Hinata, vámonos!—Gritaron desde fuera.

_Asome mi cabeza a través de la ventana. Ahí estaba un chico de cabellos azabaches, con el uniforme de la escuela que le queda tan bien.  
Él es…_

— ¡Espérame Sasuke!—Grite.

_Me apresure a cambiarme; baje a la cocina y tome una tostada.  
Salí lo más rápido de la casa para poder alcanzarlo._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__ es mi mejor amigo, ¿Que digo amigo? ¡Hermano!  
Prácticamente lo conozco desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres…_

¿Cómo podría describir a Sasuke?

Bueno, el es un chico reservado; aunque muchos dicen que es un hielo andante, yo lo conozco bien, el no es así. ¿A menos que me muestre otra cara?  
Pero sé que él es orgulloso, y se molesta por cualquier cosa…Es mas no soporta a nadie, ni a ninguna chica.

_¿Quizás yo sea la __**UNICA EXCEPCIÓN**__?_

—Tsk…Hinata, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?—Pregunto molesto.  
— ¿E—estas enojado conmigo?—Pregunte.  
—No, lo siento, es solo que Itachi y sus amigos ¡Idiotas! Se acabaron toda la comida y ahora me toca a mí abastecer el refrigerador. —Soltó molesto.  
—Oh, entonces yo puedo ayudarte. —Dije.  
—Gracias, sabes que no se me da lo de las compras…  
—Lo sé, ¿Cómo es posible que confundas una lechuga con un jitomate?—Pregunte divertida.  
—Hinata tenía 8 años… ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?—Pregunto.  
—Jejejeje, ¡Sí!—Conteste.

_Caminábamos hacia la escuela, y si preguntan por qué pasa por mí. Es por la sencilla razón de que somos vecinos. Su casa esta aun lado de la mía._

— ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!—Saludaron a coro Sakura e Ino.  
—Me largo. —Soltó Sasuke, antes de alejarse rápidamente.  
— ¿Se fue? ¡Viste lo que hiciste Ino—cerda!—Grito Sakura.  
— ¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú, frontuda!—Grito Ino.  
—Chicas creo que no deben pelear. —Trate de calmarlas.  
— ¡Hola Hinata!—Saludaron las dos.

_**Sakura Haruno**__ es una joven hermosa de ojos jades y un color de cabellos peculiar: Rosa, lo que le da un toque coqueto.  
__**Ino Yamanaka**__ es una joven rubia; ella es hermosa y decidida.  
Ellas son mis amigas. Pero detrás de todo esto se esconde un verdadero drama._

— ¡Hola Sakura!—Grito él.  
— ¡Naruuuuuto!—Lo llamo con voz de ultratumba. — ¡Te he dicho que no grites!—Grito.  
— ¡Perdóname Sakura-chan!—Chillo antes de ser golpeado.

_El es __**Naruto Uzumaki**__, de quien estoy perdidamente enamorada.  
Y como les decía, detrás de todo esto se esconde un drama: Ya que yo estoy enamorada de Naruto, quien está enamorado de Sakura, quien a su vez está enamorada de Sasuke…_  
¿_Y Sasuke? Para él las chicas son una molestia._

—Buenos días alumnos, pueden sentarse. —Hablo Iruka-sensei.

_Y así pasaron horas y horas entre clase y clase.  
Mientras Sakura e Ino iban por Sasuke, Naruto iba detrás de Sakura y yo solo observaba. Y para ser sincera ya me estaba cansando esta situación de solo admirarlo a la lejanía._

-

-  
-.-

— ¿Cuando piensas confesártele al "dobe"?—Pregunto Sasuke.

_Nos encontrábamos en Educación Física, mientras los demás corrían por órdenes de Gai-sensei; Sasuke que ya había terminado de dar las 100 vueltas estaba sentado, mientras yo arreglaba los balones que habíamos ocupado.  
Y si yo no corría, es porque Gai-sensei estaba consciente del peligro que exponía a sus alumnos si yo corría junto a ellos._

—N-no y-yo no me atrevo. —Solté.  
—Oh, Hinata, no seas miedosita. —Me miro serio. —Alguien puede adelantarse…  
—Pues yo, no sé.  
— ¡Vamos Hinata! —Me motivo. —Creo que el dobe está por los vestuarios, puedes aprovechar ahora. —Me ínsito. 

_Mire a Sasuke, quien tenía un semblante de burla.  
Pero quitando eso, la tenia razón…Ya había pasado tantos años, desde que me enamore de Naruto. Y hasta la vez no me atrevía a decirle lo que siento._

¿_Y si alguien se me adelantaba? _¿_Y si lo perdía?  
¡No! Ya no sería cobarde._

—Voy a buscarlo. —Solté.  
— ¿E—enserio?—Pregunto incrédulo.  
—Si, tienes razón Sasuke, debo decirle lo que siento antes de que sea tarde…

_Y salí corriendo en busca de Naruto.  
Por qué no me rendiría sin intentarlo._

-

-

-  
-.-

—Mierda…No pensé que se atreviera.—Soltó enojado Sasuke.  
—Sasuke-kun, ¿Y Hinata?—Pregunto Ino.  
— ¡Fue a buscar a Naruto!—Soltó enojado.  
— ¿Ya se le va a confesar?

Y Sasuke la regreso a ver con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Sasuke-kun te sientes bien?—Pregunto.  
—No es tu asunto….  
—Sasuke-kun. —Susurro Ino, antes de verlo marchar. —Ya me di cuenta…  
-

-

-  
-.-

_Buscaba a Naruto por todas partes, en eso recordé lo que me había dicho Sasuke, "por los vestidores". Gire para ir hacia allá, pero unas voces me detuvieron._

— ¿Que quieres Naruto?—Pregunto molesta Sakura.  
—Bueno Sakura-chan…Yo, bueno, ¿Me preguntaba?  
— ¡Muévete Naruto que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!—Grito Sakura.  
— ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?—Grito.

_Y mi corazón se detuvo.  
¿El le pedía ser su novia?  
Por Dios, ¿A quien quería engañar yo?  
Si ya es bien sabido del gran amor que Naruto profesa por Sakura, aunque ella no le corresponda…_

Prácticamente él la viene siguiendo desde preescolar; pero me negaba a creer, que después de todo este tiempo el siguiera enamorado.  
¿Pero qué digo? Si yo hago lo mismo, y hasta la vez puedo olvidarlo.

Lagrimas salen de mi, quiero huir.  
Mi corazón hecho añicos no lo soporta….Y antes de escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, salgo huyendo de ahí.

-

-.-

Corro lo más que puedo, y estoy segura que si Sasuke corriera a un lado mío, yo le ganaría.  
No quiero sentirme ridícula. ¡Quiero huir! 

— ¡Hinata!—Gritaron.

_Era la voz de Sasuke.  
Pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor, para verlo… ¡Porque era su culpa!  
Si él no me hubiese convencido de buscar a Naruto para confesarle mis sentimientos, si él le hiciera caso a Sakura esto no estaría pasando._

— ¡Hinata te estoy llamando! —Grito Sasuke, mientras me tomaba del brazo.  
— ¡Suéltame!—Exigí.  
— ¿Pero qué? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te hizo el dobe?—Pregunto molesto.  
— ¡Él se le confesó a Sakura!—Grite.  
—Mierda…Yo no sabía, lo siento, yo no debí haberte incitado a que fueras a buscarlo. —Se disculpaba.  
— ¡No solo es eso! ¿Por qué no le has hecho aso a Sakura? ¡Así el desistirá y me haría caso a mí!—Grite.  
— ¿Estas mal?—Pregunto. — ¿Es lo que piensas? ¿Que si Sakura fuera mi novia el dobe te amaría?—Pregunto molesto.  
— ¡Claro que sí! —Grite, mientras lloraba más.  
— ¿Tanto lo quieres?—Pregunto molesto.  
—Sí. —Respondí.

_Y las lágrimas eran más y más. Sasuke me miraba triste, y no sé si fue por lo que le grite, o simplemente le causaba pena ajena._

—Lárgate. —Solté.  
—No me iré Hinata…Estas mal, debo acompañarte. —Respondió.  
— ¡No te pedí tu ayuda!—Grite.  
—Yo no te estoy preguntando. —Respondió.

_Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir, pero por alguna extraña razón, al estar a su lado era reconfortante. Como hace años, cuando pasó "eso"._

-

-

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos, pero el dolor se había esfumado.  
Se escucharon unos pasos, y gire a ver.

—Ten Sasuke-kun. —Hablaba Ino.

_Ella traía la bolsa de Sasuke y la mía._

— ¿Estás bien Hinata?—Pregunto preocupada.  
—Sí. —Respondí secamente.  
—Vámonos Hinata. —Era la voz de Sasuke.

_El se encontraba a un lado mío, ofreciéndome su mano para poder levantarme; de un solo tiro me levanto y caminamos hacia la salida. Quizás hoy no es un buen día._

Una mano sostuvo la mía, y la apretó fuertemente; mire a Sasuke, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.  
¡Estaba enojado!

_**Y si hoy es un mal día, me alegra que Sasuke esté a mi lado, porque a pesar de que las cosas vayan mal, está aquí, conmigo….Y eso me hace feliz.  
**_-

-

-

-  
-.-

_**Notas de la autora:  
**_Este fue el segundo Sasuhina que escribí.  
Y lo raro es que este ya termino, pero el primero que escribir aun sigue, jajaja.  
Muero.

Editare los otros capítulos y seguiré subiendo.  
Nos vemos.


End file.
